Surgical procedures are technically demanding and require precise placement of sutures for successful healing of wound closures. A variety of different types of sutures must be placed during technically challenging surgical procedures on sites within a patient's body cavity and/or within their skeletal framework wherein a target surgical site may situated in challenging orientations and with limited access for surgical implements. Surgical trainees must acquire the skills necessary to perform precise suturing under these challenging conditions.
Currently, suturing skills are taught through trainee observation of surgical procedures being performed on patients in operating rooms accompanied with some hands-on supervised suturing of more easily accessed and visible wound sites. Training also includes the teaching of surgery procedures using various surgical instruments and techniques with low-fidelity simulators exemplified by silicone pads, and/or through the use of animal models such as porcine tissue. The limitation of the current simulation devices available in the laboratory is that they are intended to teach the basic suturing skills. There aren't any commonly used suture training devices available which enable trainees to learn and practice the more advanced skills in a consistent and repeatable manner. A surgical trainee needs to develop and practice suturing skills at challenging angles and orientations because they will encounter these scenarios in the operating room.